


'Cause I just want you here tonight//Holding on to me so tight…

by flickawhip



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fluffy Christmas AU anyone?For the prompt: “i slipped on ice outside your house and you ran out barefoot to help me quick let’s get inside under a blanket”
Relationships: Hollis Mann/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	'Cause I just want you here tonight//Holding on to me so tight…

The ice had already nearly wiped Hollis out twice by the time she fell outside your door. She’d told you this almost instantly after almost concussing herself from the fall she took on the ice outside your door. You hadn’t even stopped to find shoes, running out to help her up, dusting her down and smiling slightly when she grabs your arm to stay up this time, letting you lead her inside and shut the door. 

She’s wearing her dress uniform and you can’t help taking a second to look her over before moving away to find warmer clothes for her, sending her into the bathroom to change, finding yourself still just slightly mesmerised by the way she moved, leading her through to the sofa, settling her there under a blanket before turning the movie back on, moving to grab the bowl of popcorn and hand it her before making you both some hot drinks, tea for her, hot chocolate for you, smiling as you settled beside her, noting the way she let her hair down once she was sure she was staying. 

“Do you do this with everyone who falls outside your door?”

“No…”

You pause, kissing her cheek lightly.

“Just the beautiful Army woman who saved my life.”

She looks at you properly then, blushing a little. 

“You remember that?”

“Hm… big strong army lady kicking the man’s ass and getting me somewhere he can’t get me anymore? Yeah I remember… Ms Mann.”

“It was just…”

“You also bought the house for me Hol. Stop pretending you don’t know what this is… and stay still before you hurt yourself some more…”

You smirk, glancing up and noting her grin when she realises why you’ve positioned you both here, kissing her deeply and sweetly. 

“Welcome home babe.”


End file.
